The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for generating conversation, provoking thought, entertainment and education, and more particularly a method and apparatus for coupling a construction with an article having an alternative utility, the construction including one or more phrases and a delivery system for evoking an opinion type response to the one or more phrases.
During any occasion or event where a group of people who may or may not know each other are brought together, often conversation between them, and particularly the start up of conversation, may be difficult. Also, there are many occasions where an individual is alone and may desire some diversion.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus that overcame these difficulties in the prior art.